Rainy Day
by HaruKuro
Summary: Ils aiment et détestent la pluie.


**Rainy Day**

Sherlock relève la tête de l'écran d'ordinateur portable appartenant à son colocataire lorsqu'il voit celui-ci rentrer du travail. Il fronce les sourcils en croisant le regard passablement agacé du médecin. La pluie qui tombe sur Londres depuis quatre heures du matin et qui a complètement trempé le blond ne doit pas être la seule cause de cet emportement.

-Mauvaise journée ?

-Tu peux demander à ton frère de ne plus venir sur mon lieu de travail quand tu refuses de discuter avec lui ? Avec les appels à n'importe quelle heure de la journée en prime ?

Il ôte son manteau devant la cheminée où un feu ronfle doucement par les bons soins de madame Hudson et il l'étend sur le fil qu'elle a rajouté pour la saison. Il jette un coup d'œil à son pull gorgé d'eau, le retire en soupirant et fait de même avec la chemise et le t-shirt.

Sherlock se lève du canapé dans un mouvement vif, pose l'ordinateur sur la table, s'en va vers la salle de bain, s'en revient et pose une serviette sèche sur la tête de son ami avant de retourner s'installer exactement dans la même position. Si John ne l'avait pas suivi du regard, il n'aurait tout bonnement pas su si le détective avait vraiment bougé ou non.

-Merci, souffle-t-il en s'essuyant les cheveux presque timidement, peu habitué aux élans d'attention de Sherlock.

-Et qu'est-ce que mon frère me voulait ? demande le brun en reportant ses yeux sur l'appareil électronique.

-Oh ! rien de bien spécial. C'est ça le pire, je crois, grommelle John en faisant la moue. Il te demande de prendre plus de nouvelles de votre mère et te prévient qu'un repas familial aura lieu le 19 octobre prochain.

Sherlock grimace comme si Anderson venait de lui dire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Ou qu'on venait de lui apprendre que Moriarty avait décidé d'arrêter sa brillante carrière pour devenir un banal employé de bureau.

Ou que John vient de conclure avec Sarah.

Sauf que c'est impossible. Alors la grimace disparaît rapidement et le visage se fait impassible. Il continue de pianoter sur le clavier tout en gardant le silence. John s'essuie le torse et décide de se changer, tout simplement. Il soupire une dernière fois en regardant ses vêtements goutter sur le parquet, retire son pantalon pour l'ajouter à ceux étendus sur le fil et s'en va à l'étage pour aller chercher quelques vêtements.

Sherlock le suit discrètement du regard. Il décide d'éteindre le pc et le pose de nouveau sur la table. Il se lève au moment où John redescend et surprend son regard interrogateur.

-Je vais prendre une douche, indique-t-il en alliant le geste à la parole de son pouce.

-Je sais.

Un silence où John est embarrassé.

-Tu veux venir ?

La voix s'est faite plus douce, plus basse, plus timide. Ça rentre en contraste avec son déshabillage dans le salon. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à la présence de Sherlock dans la pièce.

Le brun acquiesce. Il lance un sourire tendre à son colocataire et s'en va d'un pas sûr de lui vers la salle de bain. Il retire ses vêtements en prenant son temps, laissant John abaisser son caleçon et balancer ses chaussettes dans le panier de linge sale constamment plein. Ils entrent dans la cabine sans dire un mot, s'observent un moment tandis que Sherlock actionne l'eau avec les robinets. John s'approche doucement et s'apprête à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette scène si quotidienne lui revient en mémoire de plein fouet.

Dans ses bras il tient John.

La pluie s'abat sur eux.

Tout est gris.

Sherlock sent quelque chose rouler sur ses joues en plus des gouttes froides.

Quelque chose de plus chaud.

Il s'accroche désespérément au corps trempé de John.

Il entend les sirènes hurler autour de lui.

Le pistolet de John repose un peu plus loin, dans une flaque où le sang se dilue.

Le baiser de John sous la douche lui revient. C'est chaud, doux, tendre, un peu maladroit.

Sherlock a froid.

Il continue de murmurer son prénom sous la pluie battante.

Ses mèches brunes lui tombent devant les yeux.

Les paupières de John sont closes.

Le rouge se mêle au gris.

_It's rainy day..._


End file.
